Home
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Maureen, or PermaFrost finally has a home and a family to call her own. And Virgil and Francis have a little girl to spoil. Mpreg.


** This story centers on the character Permafrost, or Maureen. I thought she was a sweet, misunderstood character that needed some love. It's still Hotstreak/Virgil so no one has to worry. This is just what I thought should have happened to her, or what I had hopped happen to her. Also, I didn't really know her age, so she's about 16 in this story, 9 when she met up with Static in the episode. Virgil's 5 years older**

Light blue eyes looked up in delight as the snow kept its steady pace without her assistance. Maureen had always loved snow, even before the big bang gave her icy powers. Several frozen flakes landed on her blue cheeks and she giggled happily, twirling around with her arms spread. Maureen stopped, haven gotten dizzy from her spinning. The delighted look on her face disappeared as she thought of her birth mother, and of the ones who had adopted her.

_'Mommy would like them, I'm sure of it. I mean, my new momma is so nice, and this poppa actually loves me. Mommy would love them too.' _Maureen decided, not for the first time. When she was told by the church that there was a couple that wanted to adopt her, she had been a little apprehensive at first. Maureen was told that it was a male couple looking for a child to fill their three bedroom duplex house. A fear filled her before she entered the room that they were in, she had heard horror stories from other kids about adoptive parents that were monsters. Then there was the fear that they would be like her step father from before.

When she entered the room she got a pleasant surprise. It was Virgil, recently discovered by her as Static, and the bang baby Hotstreak. They both turned as the door opened, and both smiled. Virgil wore a gentle, warm smile, while Hotstreak smirked kindly. They explained that they wanted to keep her. Maureen had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Soon enough, the papers were signed and they were on their way to get Maureen some cloths, toys and things she might want to decorate her room with. Maureen had been fourteen.

Two years had passed since then, and Hotstreak and Virgil spoiled their little girl rotten, which was all right in Maureen's book. Both had taken parenting classes from the local community classes, and other classes to help with Maureen's schizophrenia. The white haired girl smiled again at the thought of her new momma and poppa. When she had first called Virgil 'momma', he'd been a little miffed while Hotstreak snickered. When the red head collected himself, he'd asked Maureen why she called Virgil 'momma' in stead of 'daddy'. The young girl explained that Virgil treated her like her mommy used to treat her, and that she had already had a 'daddy' and that was Hotstreak. Virgil's miffed attitude melted and he sniffled, hugging the girl to him, thanking her. She smiled.

"Maureen honey, dinner's ready, and your Poppa's home." Came Virgil's ever so gently voice. After years of calming down Hotstreak's wild temper, Virgil's voice had been trained to be gentle. Maureen turned around with a smile, looking at her new momma. Virgil looked like he was glowing, and he was. In comfortable jeans and a semi tight sweeter that showed off his still swelling stomach.

"Coming momma. You sure you should be on your feet right now? I mean, my new little brother has been giving you problems all day," Maureen said going up to Virgil, and then inside. Virgil scowled gently.

"Oh, I'm fine. I swear, you and Frankie are getting worse every passing day of this pregnancy." Virgil said with a pout, slender arms crossing over his chest.

"That's cause we worry, Virg'. I mean, this is the first male pregnancy in the history of time and space," Came a deep, raspy voice.

"Poppa!" Maureen yelled happily and went to tackle hug Francis. Said red head let out chuckle as he picked up the sixteen year old.

"Judgin' by that hug, snowflake, you missed me." Francis said hugging the girl tightly to his large chest.

"Of course I missed you. Momma missed you to, so did baby," Maureen said with a gleeful chuckle. Despite being spoiled, the white haired girl was rather humble with it. A lingering fear of being abandoned resided in the corner of her mind, though she knew her new parents could, and would never even think about such a disgusting thing.

"I'm still fine, and not made of glass," Virgil said, still pouting.

"Oh, baby, you know we do that cause we want to keep you safe. Speaking of which, we need to go over to Foley's house to get you and the baby checked. You still having some problems," Francis said, setting Maureen down.

"Tomorrow's not good and you know that. Rich has been on a family vacation with Ferret for the last two weeks and wont be back until next week," Virgil replied as the current family of three sate at the dinner table. Francis grumbled in distaste and Maureen followed his example. Virgil rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. Maureen smiled as well, happy to have a family, even happier having a warm loving home.


End file.
